Pokemon Colussus Version
by RoadKing
Summary: In a massive, sparse region, three children have received the last starters around. They are now on a quest to find the other starter pokemon, but they may end up finding themselves instead. Can Len, Mona, and Dan stop Andro? What does Andro want with the starters to begin with? Enjoy the three individual stories about each main character!


Pokemon Colussus Version _

Chapter 0: A New Light, or is it Darkness?

?: Hello there, welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Professor...

?2: Can we skip this part? It's SOOOOOOOO BORING!

Professor: Gladly! I hate doing that speech! ... ... ...

Savannah Gate City: 9:48 P.M.:  
_

TV Man: And here it is! The World Champion and Aaron are about to start their battle!

World Champion: I choose Machamp!

Machamp LV. 100 Male Jolly No Guard IVs: HP: 31, A: 31, D: 31, SA: 31, SD: 31, S: 31 EVs: HP: 252, S: 252, D: 6 Choice Scarf Moves: Fissure

Aaron: I choose Reuniclus!

Reuniclus LV. 100 Female Bold Magic Guard IVs: HP: 31, A: 0, D: 30, SA: 31, SD: 29, S: 5 EVs: HP: 252, D: 128, SD: 128 Light Clay Moves: Reflect, Light Screen, Psyshock, Trick Room

Aaron: Trick Room!  
World Champion: Fissure.

TV Man: Reuniclus goes down before it can even attack! What is Aaron going to do next?

Aaron: I choose Dragonite!

Dragonite LV. 100 Male Jolly Multiscale IVs: HP: 31, A: 31, D: 21, SA: 22, SD: 31, S: 31 EVs: A: 252, S: 252, HP: 4 Shell Bell Moves: Dragon Dance, Fire Punch, Dragon Rush, Earthquake

Aaron: Dragon Dance!  
World Champion: Machamp, come back! I choose Rhyperior!

Before Rhyperior came out, a power outage swept the city right out of the blue. But, just minutes later, the power was restored.

Len: Freaky, man. Must've been a faulty plug or something. I may as well go to bed, the TV's busted. Aaron's going to lose, just like he does every year...

Savannah Gate City: 7:49 A.M.:  
_

Len: So, Professor? You said we had a choice between 18 starters. Why are there only 3?

Mona: Yeah, what happened?

Dan: Did other trainers take starters already?

Professor: About that... Last night Andro and his minions made off with 15 of the starter pokemon. Fortunately I was able to hide these from him. You may pick between Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott.

Len: Oshawott.

Mona: Snivy.

Dan: Tepig.

Len is a tall, lean 12 year old boy with a white shirt and mud-stained blue jeans. He is kind of smelly, this is because he never, ever, takes a shower; nor does he ever intend to do so. Mona is an average-sized 12 year old girl with an old, tattered dress and a ripped denim vest. She lives in the dark alleys and eats every night from restaurant dumpsters. Dan is a tall, broad 12 year old boy with a red jacket and black pants. He is generally disgusted at both Len and Mona, but he does give Mona food and money at times.

The three left Professor's lab and looked at the horizon.

Savannah Gate City: 8:00 A.M.:  
_

Len: I'll take the North Road. How about you guys?

Mona: I'll take East!

Dan: Fine, I'm going West.

3 roads, 24 Gyms, 3 trainers, and 1 Andro... What's going to happen next?

Stoned Harbor: 11:15 A.M.:  
_

A man walked into the oceanside skyscraper penthouse of Stoned Harbor. He was a very tall, pale man who seemed to have a habit of rubbing his hands together.

?: My minions. Show to me the beings which you have obtained.

A woman around 20 stood up and began to speak.

?1: Andro, they are the traditional starter Pokemon of every region except Unova. For some-

Andro's red eye stared right into the woman's eyes while his purple eye rolled wildly at an unreal speed. The cieling opened up and a giant sawblade was slowly descending toward the one who spoke his name.

Andro: Vanessa, are you totally aware that speaking my name publicly or privately results in employee termination?

Vanessa: Forgive me, please! I won't say your name again!

Andro stopped the sawblade and glared at Vanessa.

Andro: See that you don't.

?3: We have already decided the starters we will have.

Andro: Nonsense... Let me handle the decision making for you. You get Bulbasaur, and you get Charmander...

Several minutes later...

Andro: ... And you get Froakie!

?3: Uh... That's exactly the way we decided to split the starters. ...

Andro was now rubbing his forehead with his left hand and his stomach with his right.

Andro: See? My great mind is rubbing off on you! Now, the 5 of you go North, you 5 go East, and the 5 that are left go West!

Knowing better than to argue with him, the 15 minions set off for the three major roads.  
_

End of Chapter 0

Okay, it was a short chapter, but it was more to get the ball rolling than the beginning of the actual story. That will come in the next chapters. Thank you for reading!


End file.
